Rhya
|status= Alive |species= Elf |gender= Male |affinity= Imitation |age= 25 |birthday= |sign= |height= 181 cm |weight= |blood= |eyes= Black |hair= Black |family= |occupation= Elf Tribe |squad= Eye of the Midnight Sun |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 51 |anime= Episode 35 |jva= Hirofumi Arai |eva= }} }} is a rogue mage and a member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Third Eye. He is an elf reincarnated into the body of a human. Appearance Rhya is a middle-aged man with a red tattoo on his left cheek and patches of white hair in his messy black hair. Under his hair hides a third eye in the middle of his forehead. As an elf, he has messy light-colored hair and a more angled jaw. Once fully resurrected, Rhya's hair becomes light-colored with dark-colored patches. His ears become pointed, and his tattoo further down his jaw and up over his eye. Gallery Elf Rhya square.png|Rhya as an elf Rhya Third Eye.png|Rhya's third eye Revived Rhya.png|Rhya after being fully revived Personality Rhya has a laid back personality and is rather lazy; however, if he sees a comrade incapacitated, he prompts himself, albeit unwillingly, to fight against opponents. Seemingly the calmest of the Third Eye, he cares deeply for Licht, fleeing a fight to re-seal his power, and is rather worried for him. He also somewhat of a womanizer, frequently asking pretty women out for a drink. The exception are those of royal blood. He also has an interest in others' grimoires. Biography One day, Rhya shows Licht his grimoire and tells him about his Imitation Magic, joking that it is empty like himself. Licht instead remarks that Rhya and his magic are kind. The day before Licht's wedding, Rhya is late in attending a meal with the other elves. After the wedding is attacked and the elves are massacred, Rhya develops a deep-seated hatred for humans and seeks vengeance for the death of Licht. Centuries later, Patri reincarnates Rhya in the body of a human, and after resurrecting Vetto and Fana, they create the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Years later, Rhya, Vetto, and Fana come to Patri's aid, appearing from Rhya's copied Blackout. In a flash of light, Rhya approaches Yami Sukehiro and touches the captain's grimoire, commenting on its strange design. Yami swings at him with Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash and Rhya dodges but is still hit. Complaining that this is why he does not like getting involved, he heals his arm. Patri asks for his allies' forgiveness, to which Rhya asks why Patri always tries to take on everything by himself. Patri introduces the trio as the Third Eye and says that their powers are greater than his. When Finral Roulacase calls their strength a bluff, Rhya proves it by attacking Yami with a copied Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash. The Third Eye's stream of attacks forces Yami to focus on defending his team, and with the captain overwhelmed, the trio attack simultaneously. However, their attacks are countered by the arrival of three Magic Knight Captains: Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei. Rhya decides to continue fighting for Patri. Charging at Charlotte, Rhya says that if he wins he will takes her to a sweet bar, to which Charlotte replies that he will be going alone. Rhya battles against Charlotte but is shocked, along with everyone else, when Asta suddenly lands a blow on Patri. When Patri's mana starts to erupt, Rhya, Vetto, and Fana quickly seal Patri's mana. Rhya quickly grabs Valtos and the Eye of the Midnight Sun members retreat. After a meeting with the Magic Emperor and Captains, Rhya removes his disguise and compliments himself and says that no one is going to get suspicious for a while. Months later, Rhya awakens after having dreams of his past with the Elf Tribe. After the Royal Knights attack the floating dungeon, Rhya opens his third eye in preparation for the fight. He disguises himself as Asta and sneaks into Mereoleona Vermillion's team. Both plead that they are the real Asta, so Mereoleona burns both of them. The real Asta survives due to his Anti Magic while Rhya is greatly hurt and has to put out the flames and heal himself. He compliments her beauty but dislikes her being a royal. He then attacks with copied Dark Magic, but she burns away his spell before dashing forward and engulfing him in flames. Rhya retreats and heals himself before launching several swords of light, but Mereoleona destroys them and closes the distance again. He attacks with a variety of spells, all of which she counters with punches, so he pulls out a copy of the Demon-Slayer Sword. However, she punches it too, breaking it, and pummels him with a flurry of punches. Overwhelmed by her attacks, Rhya resorts to a self-destructive spell, but Asta cuts through the cloud of mana with his Anti Magic. He then punches Rhya and yells at him for trying to throw his own life away. When Asta talks about his hope for a world where people accept and understand each other, Rhya is reminded of Licht long ago but admits that it is too late to stop them. After Patri places the last magic stone, Rhya begins glowing and declares that the time of humans is over. Battle Prowess Magic *'Imitation Magic': Rhya uses this form of magic to copy others' magic. He needs to touch the grimoire of an individual in order to copy the spells. He has copied several types of magic, and his copied spells are able to match those of the original owners. He cannot copy Anti Magic and is limited in how many different types of magic that he can use at one time. Third Eye retreat.png|link=Blackout|Spatial Magic: Blackout Light movement Rhya.png|Unnamed light movement spell Healing Ray of Light Rhya.png|link=Healing Ray of Light|Light Healing Magic: Healing Ray of Light Black Blade Rhya.png|link=Dark Cloaked Black Blade|Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Rhya.png|link=Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash|Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Aqua Curtain Rhya.png|link=Aqua Curtain|Water Magic: Aqua Curtain Light Swords Rhya.png|link=Light Sword of Judgment|Light Magic: Light Sword of Judgment Invisible Scout Rhya.png|link=Invisible Scout|Permeation Magic: Invisible Scout Aqua Javelin Rhya.png|link=Aqua Javelin|Water Magic: Aqua Javelin Salamander's Breath Rhya.png|link=Salamander's Breath|Fire Spirit Magic: Salamander's Breath Rhya combines Spatial and Light Magic.png|Spatial Magic: Myriad Black & Light Magic: Heaven-Splitting Flash *'Sealing Magic': Rhya uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic. Trinity Sealing Magic.png|link=Trinity Sealing Magic|Trinity Sealing Magic *'Transformation Magic': Rhya uses this form of magic to take the form of another human being. *'Compound Magic': Rhya uses this form of magic to combine multiple different spells to create a single, more powerful spell. Elemental Quintet.png|link=Elemental Quintet|Elemental Quintet Abilities *'Immense Speed': Using Light Magic copied from Patri, Rhya is able to cross large distances in an instant, and can dodge point-blank attacks with minimal damage. *'Immense Durability': Rhya's overflowing mana grants him great physical resistance, as shown when he survives Mereoleona's ultimate attack relatively unscathed. *'Immense Magic Power': Described as being loved by mana, Rhya has immense reserves of mana and is stated as having greater battle prowess than his leader. He is able to fight on par with a Magic Knight Captain despite holding back severely, and alongside the other Third Eye's, he is stated to have mana control and reserves that are leagues beyond the Magic Knight Captains of the Clover Kingdom. Equipment *'Grimoire': Rhya possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire, which is able to copy and maintain the spells of other grimoires. Rhya grimoire.png|Rhya's grimoire Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted *Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei vs. Rhya, Vetto, and Fana: Interrupted *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Rhya: Interrupted *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves: Interrupted Events *Captain's Meeting: Finding the Traitor *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Notable Quotes * Initial Concepts Rhya initial concept full body.png|Full Body Trivia *The design for Rhya is based on Japanese actor Hirofumi Arai, after he personally asked Yūki Tabata during a segment of Jump Undercover Mission Police. Hirofumi later became the voice actor for the character. **Rhya's Japanese name, Raia, is an anagram for Arai. *Rhya ranked 28th in the first popularity poll. *Rhya's grimoire design is the background for Volume 16's cover. *Rhya's favorite things are his fellow elves. References Navigation es:Liar